Simple Missions that Aren't Simple
by Marieaviles12
Summary: The Galactic Federation and the United Nation Space Command are at war and both Samus and the Master Chief are dragged in. But when the Reckless Space Pirates and the Ruthless Covenant join forces, they are forced to work together or watch Earth perish. Rated T for later on the story. Please rate and leave suggestions. My first FanFic, thanks in advance!


Disclaimer! I don't own anything

(The little flashback takes place during Metroid: The other M)

**It started with one simple mission**

Samus POV

"So that's it? I fly to the planet Sarius, extract the information from the temples circuits and return back to the Federation for my bounty?" It almost sounded to good to be true.

General Dane straightened his posture and rose his chin in confidence. "It's seems a lot simpler than it sounds, however I believe the Space Pirate are after the information as well."

God how much I hated the Space Pirates. For taking my home, parents, my beloved Chozo, countless of my fellow bounty hunter friends, and the Metroid baby. No matter how many I killed, they would always would reappear. They weren't particular difficult to defeat, in fact I could easily kill them with one shot of my Plasma beam and watch them burn to death but it's the fact that they kept coming back.

"Aran, do you accept?" His eyebrows went up as if asking the question as well.

"Yes sir." I shot up my hand for a salute. Even though I had quit the Federation and it was only customary that a soldier salutes after a briefing, I still respected him despite he wasn't my General at the time I attended the Federation and Adam was.

"Good, I expect the very best from you Samus since you were one of the best soldiers Adam or I had scene."

_"Hold on Adam," A jolt of pain shot through my leg as I got up as a result of the guns embrace from his shot from earlier._

_ "What are you planning to do with the Metroids from Sector Zero?" He stood to a halt. His back facing me. "Leave it to me. I'll deal with this place." He simply said. No trace of emotion lay in his voice. He tried to hide the fear of what he was planning but it was inevitable just like the Metroids that were beyond the door. _

_ "You have a plan to deal with Metroids that can't be frozen?" _

_His back still faced me. "Sector Zero has a Self Destruct protocol. If the Sector receives a significant amount of damage, the unit is programed to Self-Destruct." He paused. "A powerful explosion will eliminate the Metroids and MB without leaving a trace. "_

_And with that I finally understood what he was doing: A suicide mission to destroy the Metroids once and for all. I couldn't let him go, he was the closest thing I had to a father and he was my mentor. _

_ He looked down, knowing that these were his final moments and continued walking toward the door._

_ "Don't you dare Adam! Let me go in! I'm the only one who has a shot against the Metroids! We have to take the chance! You have to trust me!" My legs lunged to him but my knes weren't ready and collapse obeying the laws of gravity and headed for the floor but a firm grip caught my arm and helped me regain balance._

_ He looked up and caught my gaze. "I wish I could battle Ridley but I can't," His eyes darted away. "Unlike you, I'm not Galactic savior. I'm mearly human." He looked back at me, his charcoal eyes showing that he had accepted his fatal death. But I hadn't. "I can save you Samus, you should be completely healed soon. There isn't much time and we both need to start on our mission." His eyes eased up and he showed concern for me. "I'm sorry for getting a little rough with you, good luck Samus." He slowely loosened his grip on my arm until he had completely let go, and headed toward his deadly destination._

_ "Wait!" Horrible timing for my suit to start to form, It's molecules forming over my skin not enabling me to move to stop Adam. The door opened and he took the steps inside._

_ "ADAM!"_

_And with the lock of the door, it looked his fate. He stopped walking and looked back at me. His silhouette revealing the light that omitted from the room that lay the Metroids and spoke his last words all too familiar. _

_ "No objections, right lady?"_

I forced a smile, "You heard right General." And with that said I left heading off to get the mission over with.


End file.
